jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim H
splitter image i couldn't find any decent pics off youtube or google i have one more choice though i need to get it from purley the jak 3 game while in the metal head tower how do i do that ? --Ali Caglayan 08:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) KG pic get a birds eye view of a kg crate then use the logo it is wat we need --Ali Caglayan 19:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) unregistered contributor Jak II Has been edited with some offensive ad ons use your wiki powers to report them or something :/ --Ali Caglayan 08:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Still want to do something? Sorry my MSN 2011 isn't responding! :O Yes please, what can I do?-- 19:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Spin-off? As the person with the most J&D knowledge, is The Lost Frontier a spin-off or main trilogy? --MatoroFreeze 15:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New threads? Is it just me or is Jak the only person to have a new, never before seen outfit in Playstation Move Heroes? Hint for new game?--MatoroFreeze 18:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New wiki Just to let you know I've just started a new wiki! It's called Jak and Daxter fan creation wiki. It's web address is: www.jakfancreation.wikia.com The idea came to me after I tried to click the link to the Jak fanon wiki but apparently it didn't exist. As the beurocrat could you spread the word? I can't well do the wiki on my own.--MatoroFreeze 17:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hey Light Daxter, Will94 here back from the dead. Sorry I have been so inactive, I have just been busy with other wikis. Anyway I was going to move back here and work on my Fanon to take a break from my Avatar Fanon and Teen Titans Fanon. How is the Heroes on the Move wiki going? I here the game has been given a new name? I'll check it out later today. So yeah, I'll see you around! Will94|talk page 23:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete some of Wastelander's world topics In the world forum, there are like 20 topic made by the same guy talking about the New World-Old World location changes. It clogs up that section and makes it hard to find anything else. I think they should be deleted or merged. --LurkerLordB 22:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for you're troubles. I just have been busy on other wiki's. My bad.--UltimateDude127 15:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see thanks by the way.--UltimateDude127 15:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Page Sorry for being inactive for a long time I came back from the summer holidays and went to school so I didn't have time to be active. I have been thinking lately that we should have a facebook page and from there we could lure more people into this Wiki to make it more popular, we could also make a suggestions page and let people post there ideas on articles and editing therefore everybody could see what we would be working on. We could send messages about improvements and help instead of ideas which would mean that peoples talk pages wouldn't get so clogged up with ideas. Thank you for reading this message and it is a pleasure to be back on this Wiki. Merry Christmas! --Ali Caglayan 14:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) making of the epic template Hello Light Daxter, I would like to know, how did you make this wiki's character template, its so epic. --KiumaruHamachi 00:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Oh! Okay, thanks. --KiumaruHamachi 01:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Happy Holidays! Hey Tim, it's been a while hadn't it? I just wanted to wish you a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. It's been exciting watching this wiki grow. Anyway, God bless and happy holidays! --Tannerv95 19:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Could you give me more information on the facebook page? --Ali Caglayan 13:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Znorkle Tooth? Can you provide a reference for this name? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I have the Jak II guide by piggyback. I wasn't going to mention it from the get-go though. In my guide they start it with an "S" and call it "Snorkle Tooth". :-\ --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I have a theory. Let me find out where the Netherlands is. Mhm... That explains everything. You have the European version of the game don't you? I expect even the Guide has a European version. There are probably regional differences. I mean the game covers differ between regions, so spellings of some enemies' names might as well. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) O.o ..... -.- ..... http://oi53.tinypic.com/30bir0n.jpg Why indeed --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my guide doesn't say anything about version differences either. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I got the publishers of the Halo 3 guide and the Jak II guide mixed up. My Jak II guide is published by... BradyGames. But its still weird because my Jak II guide says "Official Strategy Guide" on the front. BUT: On the back of the Jak 3 instruction booklet the official guide is advertised. It is made by piggyback. On the back of the Jak II instruction booklet, the official strategy guide is also advertised. It is made by..... Brady Games. Can you send an image of the back of your instruction booklet? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''THEORY WARNING:' I think there are TWO official guides. One for each game cover. The NTSC version of the official guide looks just like the NTSC cover. The PAL version of the official guide has the PAL Renegade cover on it (I mean, I guess. I've never actually seen it.) --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Now I want to see what the Japanese guide looks like. Just because I want to see if the NTSC guides are the same. (Just in a different language). --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PNG Files A lot of Wikis use .png files in infoboxes because the transparent background looks nice. I was wondering if we could do that here? For example, on the Daxter page, it already uses a .png image, but that file does not have a transparent background. If we edited it and made it so, then we should have Daxter against the orange infobox background instead of white. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? I downloaded it and tried to place it on top of something else and it had a white background. :-\ --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk'']] 19:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC)